


i’m shameless when it comes to lovin’ you

by luckycharmz



Series: gallavich texting [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Actor Ian Gallagher, Alternate Universe, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Picture Fic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Ian: [image attached]Ian: Today’s lookMickey: Goddamn, Gallagher. I hope Hollywood knows you’re locked the fuck downIan: I got your name tatted on me, I think they knowMickey: Better be. Your fine ass is mineIan: Look at you all possessive, mm
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: gallavich texting [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462855
Comments: 19
Kudos: 220





	i’m shameless when it comes to lovin’ you

**Author's Note:**

> another actor Ian texting fic.
> 
> was sitting in my backyard taking in the fresh air and bathing in the warmth and this just came about.
> 
> hope you’re all staying safe!

Mickey: You comin home anytime soon, hot shot? 

Ian: Hello to you too my beautiful husband 

Ian: Be home by the end of the week, just finishin up with the last of promo

Mickey: Fuckin’ finally 

Ian: You miss me? 

Mickey: Fuck no. Someones gotta do the laundry and shit 

Ian: Ever the romantic, I really lucked out there 

Mickey: Better fuckin believe it, bitch 

Ian: I do. Debs called an hour ago, said you offered to babysit Fran and take her for ice cream 

Mickey: Fuck off

Ian: You got all the red headed Gallagher’s wrapped around your finger

Mickey: Rather have you wrapped somewhere else 

Ian: You pig, we’re talking about my niece 

Mickey: Technically ours, we’re married. Or did ya forget, mr Hollywood? 

Ian: Huh, must’ve slipped my mind. Care to remind me?

Mickey: Day started with gettin the venue blown up and ended with me sucking you off in the benz on the way to the hotel 

Ian: Mm.. was a good car ride

Mickey: You call me the freak

Ian: Never denied I was, now did I? 

Mickey: Fair enough 

Ian: [image attached]

Ian: Today’s look

Mickey: Goddamn, Gallagher. I hope Hollywood knows you’re locked the fuck down 

Ian: I got your name tatted on me, I think they know

Mickey: Better be. Your fine ass is mine 

Ian: Look at you all possessive, mm

Mickey: Fuck you, you’re worse

Ian: What’s mine is mine

Ian: [image attachment]

Mickey: The fuck is he? 

Ian: Co-star, I’ve talked to you about him

Mickey: Guess I don’t give a shit enough to listen 

Ian: You listened when I was talking about me

Mickey: That’s different 

Ian: Yeah? You’re so sweet

Mickey: Fuck off, don’t change the subject 

Ian: I already told you who he is 

Mickey: He got some personal space issues? 

Ian: Christ, Mick, it’s a picture. Should we be standing five feet apart? 

Mickey: More like fuckin’ ten

Ian: You get so jealous

Mickey: Whatever

Ian: The fuck are you so jealous of? 

Mickey: Fuck you, I ain’t jealous 

Ian: Oh please 

Mickey: You’re a fuckin dick, sent that shit on purpose 

Ian: Like gettin you all riled up for me 

[...]

Ian: Mick, c’mon, you know I’m fuckin around, stop being a drama queen 

Mickey: Stop being a dick

Ian: But you like that about me ;)

Mickey: I fuckin hate you

Ian: Mm, no you don’t, you loooove me

Mickey: Yeah, I do

Ian: And I love you 

Mickey: Yeah 

Ian: So tell me how I look 

Mickey: Pretty fuckin’ sure you already know 

Ian: Only your opinion matters tho 

Mickey: Look hot as fuck in the get up 

Mickey: Think red might be your color 

Ian: Ya think so? 

Mickey: Maybe. You look good, Gallagher 

Ian: Thanks, Mick. Thinkin about you 

Mickey: Yeah, yeah 

Ian: Don’t play it off. Wish you’d come with me one of these days. I’d show you off all night long

Mickey: Think I’m some sort of object, huh? 

Ian: Mm, that sounds possessive and sexy, I could think about it, but no. Just wanna have my husband standing by me 

Mickey: Yeah? Well, maybe one of these days I’ll be there too

Ian: Holding you to it 

Mickey: Course you are

Ian: You love it. I gotta get back to some interviews and then I’ll call you before dinner, sound good? 

Mickey: Who you havin dinner with?

Ian: The fuckin cast, you jealous cunt

Mickey: Shut the fuck up and go eat some over priced steak

Ian: Rather be eatin your steak 

Mickey: _Jesus_ , that was horrible 

Ian: I thought it was clever :(

Mickey: How you became an actor with your dumbass mind, I’ll never know 

Ian: Can’t wait to tell my next interviewer how supportive my man is

Mickey: Can see the headline now, ‘Ian Gallagher’s husband exposes his truth: inside the scandalous texts’

Ian: Your headlines need a lot of fucking help

Mickey: Your face fuckin does 

Ian: Huh, that’s not what I hear in bed 

Mickey: Man, fuck off to your work 

Ian: Mm, love you, mouse 

Mickey: Fuck you

[...]

Mickey: Love you too

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment about what else you wanna see them texting about or other pictures you’d want me to go off of!
> 
> :)


End file.
